


In Which The Possibility of Body Horror is Contemplated

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [77]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Male Pregnancy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2016.





	

The Sniper, as the team’s lookout, was first to notice the anomalies. On top of everyone else’s symptoms, he found it impossible to deny the changes happening to his own body, but he stayed mum. The team had finally coalesced into a unit, but the discovery that More Secrets were being kept from them would forever destroy what little camaraderie existed between them now.

Plus, he had some theories about how the so-called benign growths kept happening, and he didn’t want to give anybody ideas. Bad enough that the enemy Scout was already supplementing his milk with suspect liquids.


End file.
